


Stuck

by Lassenby



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassenby/pseuds/Lassenby
Summary: Brick keeps getting stuck in places, and Mordecai discovers a healthy outlet for his irritation.





	Stuck

“How does this keep happening?” Mordecai asked.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked down at Brick. The much larger man was wedged tightly in the guard rail which ran along the rampart. It looked like he'd wriggled his head and one of his shoulders between the rungs but hadn't been able to squeeze the rest of his considerable bulk through.

“I got stuck,” Brick said.

“Yeah, I can see that. But how?”

“One of the dead guys dropped a gun up there before he fell over the side.”

He pointed, with some trouble. Mordecai, who'd had the sense to use the stairs instead of clambering up the side of the platform, followed his finger and saw the gun in question- a nondescript submachine gun laying on the rampart out of Brick's reach. Nothing worth the trouble he'd clearly gone through.

Mordecai picked it up, and with the touch of a button on his digistruct module, tossed it into the air, where it briefly stretched into long strands of light, and then was gone.

“Hey!” Brick protested. “I saw it first.”

“Consider it an idiot tax.”

“You gonna help me, at least?”

Mordecai pretended to consider it.

“C'mon, you can't leave me here.”

“I could,” Mordecai warned, although he'd already gotten down on his knees to grab Brick's arm and sort of twist it back through the railing. It was between grunts of effort that he added- “But I don't want skags to eat your dumb ass.”

Brick hur-hurred with a big shit eating grin plastered across his face. “Right. 'Cos eating my ass is your job.”

“You're making me regret saving you.”

“Sorry,” Brick said, still grinning and not looking a bit sorry.

But Mordecai helped him contort backwards out of the guardrail anyway, a little more roughly than was necessary, and Brick fell back on his butt with a pained grunt.

“Don't break your ass,” Mordecai warned. “That's my job.”

 

It was barely an hour later when Mordecai, who'd been kicking the Technical's tires and trying to figure out which had blown when they'd run over that badass corrosive skag, heard Brick's familiar, sheepish bray.

“Mordy? Moooordy!”

Mordecai followed Brick's voice around a bend in the ridge.

“What's the matter? What'd you-” He stopped and swore when he saw Brick. “Pendejo!”

“Hey, Mordy.”

“Again?”

Brick, from where he was twisted halfway through and stuck inside the ribcage of some skeletal, long dead creature, at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Yeah.”

“I don't even want to know how,” Mordecai said.

“I saw something shiny in that skag pile over there, but I couldn't reach it.”

“I said I didn't want to know.”

After a full ten minutes of pulling, twisting, grunting, arguing and confusion, Brick was freed from the skeletal beast's belly. Mordecai had to wriggle in to help Brick from the inside. Somehow in the chaos, one of ribs had slipped through the many loops of Mordecai's red scarf all the way up his back, which he didn't notice until he tried to follow Brick out.

Instead he lost his footing when his scarf unexpectedly yanked him back, and he fell face down into the dirt.

Brick laughed at the sight of Mordecai swearing and trying to untangle himself from his traitorous scarf.

 

Later, back in New Haven, Mordecai realized that Brick had been gone for nearly half an hour. He'd said he was only stepping out to take a piss. They didn't have functional plumbing in the cramped apartment they shared – no one did, or running water of any kind, for that matter – but the credits were rolling on the episode of Three and Two-Thirds Truxicans they'd began watching when Brick left.

Mordecai stepped out the front door. The sun was just disappearing behind the buildings, now. It had been slowly sinking for hours, a languorous prelude to a long Pandoran night, and the last embers of ashy auburn light were finally fading from the sky. Nocturnal creatures hooted and howled distantly from the junkyards surrounding town.

Their apartment was on the second floor. Mordecai only had to go a few steps along the balcony to look down into the alleyway where Brick would have gone to pee. He wasn't there.

He wasn't anywhere else in sight, either. They'd both had a few beers, but not enough to get drunk. Probably not enough to forget that Mordecai was waiting for him and stumble into town to buy skag jerky, like he sometimes did.

“Brick?”

No answer from Brick. When Mordecai listened hard, though, he heard something else. It sounded like metal rattling. It was faint, from the direction of the roof.

Around the side of the building, an rusty old ladder clung to the wall. Mordecai scrambled up it, quick as a cat, and dropped down onto the roof.

That was where he found Brick.

“I didn't call you,” Brick said hurriedly. “I don't need help.”

“Really? Because it looks like you do.”

“That clunking sound was making me crazy. I thought I could fix it if I- well, maybe I couldn't, but I could probably break it more, and then at least we'd be able to hear the TV again.”

“Well, the clunking's stopped. Mission success. You broke our air conditioner. We're probably going to bake in a fartbox and die in our sleep when the sun comes out in like forty hours, but at least whoever finds our bodies will be able to hear the episode of My Wife is a Claptrap still playing in the background. So will you come back inside now?”

“Uhhh...”

Both of Brick's arms were crammed up to the biceps in the air conditioner unit. The battered top of the AC box laying discarded on the roof nearby. The unit was low, barely coming up to mid-thigh, and Brick had gotten down on his knees to tinker with it. Now he was trapped in a kneeling position, bent double with his forearms twisted up in the AC's guts.

“It was pretty easy to reach in, but...”

“But you're an idiot.”

“C'mon, don't be mad. It could have happened to anyone.”

“But it didn't. It happened to you. Three times today!”

“Third time's a charm?”

“That doesn't apply here.”

Brick tried to shrug with only partial success. Despite his idiocy and utter lack of remorse, he was infuriatingly cute, with grease smudges all across his face and blue jean clad ass waggling in the air.

Mordecai crossed his arms and strolled across the roof, circling Brick, he surveying the mess his boyfriend had gotten himself into. When he was directly behind him, Mordecai had the sudden impulse to slap Brick's ass.

He did, hard. Brick barked in surprise.

“Hey! What was that for?”

 _What was that for_? Mordecai couldn't believe he'd ask that question. Suddenly an open palmed smack through the jeans didn't feel like enough.

Not waiting long enough to talk himself out of it, Mordecai knelt and reached around Brick's waist to fumble blindly with his belt. Luckily the signature padlock was just for show, and it fell to the roof with a solid 'thunk' after the belt buckle snicked apart.

“Whaddya doing?!” Brick exclaimed.

Mordecai shushed him and looked around. Nobody could see them from the streets below, not at this angle. And they were concealed from the look-out posts around the town gates by the commercial district's high roofs.

With Brick's belt unfastened, Mordecai didn't stop there. He pulled the belt all the way out through the loops. Deftly, he unzipped Brick's pants and tugged them down over his hips, revealing the full moon of his muscular ass.

Still holding the belt now folded in a hard leather loop, Mordecai stood up and strode around Brick's helpless, trapped form. When he reached the air conditioner unit, he put one boot up on it and leaned down over his knee to smirk at Brick, brandished the belt in hand.

“You wouldn't.” Brick said, although his steel blue eyes were wide and bright with fear in the onset of dusk.

“Yeah, I would.”

“But...what if, uh-”

“I won't, if you don't want me to. I'll stop if you ask me to. I'm not an asshole.”

“You're definitely an asshole,” Brick growled.

“True. But I'm not a creep. So I'll say it again.” He looked at Brick levelly, dropping the smirk. “If you want me to stop, just say it. Tell me to knock it off.”

Brick stared back and didn't say a damn thing.

Mordecai laughed. “Pervert.”

He stepped down off the AC and strode back around Brick.

“You were jokin'? Brick asked hopefully. “All that stuff, you were just making fun of me?”

Mordecai answered the question with the first whack of the belt. Not too hard, more of a test spank. From the gasp that left Brick's throat and the way his whole body lurched forward, straining as far as he could away from the pain, the test seemed pretty conclusive.

“That _hurt,_ ” Brick said.

“What'd you think it would feel like? Puppy kisses? Anyway, I don't know why you're complaining. I've seen you walk out of a bandit camp, laughing and full of holes.”

“That's different. I'm not usually tied down. And bandits don't usually get so...personal.”

With a smirk, Mordecai got to one knee between Brick's legs. “Oh, I haven't even started to get personal.”

Brick's body was taut and alert, practically quivering with anticipation of the next stinging blow. Mordecai admired his own handiwork. Already a thick red welt had bloomed across the skin where it had been struck. He reached up to lightly stroke the marks, and Brick reflexively flinched away from the touch. Mordecai made a soft grunt of amusement.

“Seriously, you're pathetic.”

Brick started to argue, but Mordecai cut him off by bringing the belt around for another quick smack. Whatever words Brick meant to say were twisted into a pained cry.

Mordecai would have to be blind to miss the way Brick's cock twitched, already half hard and getting harder. The sight caused a twinge in Mordecai's gut. A deep flush burned in his cheeks and his own erection strained against his jeans, but somehow it seemed wrong that Brick be getting off right now. This was a punishment. Maybe he wasn't doing it right?

But the striped welts, painful looking red against the skin, seemed to testify to a job well done. For symmetry, Mordecai smacked the unblemished cheek with stunning, sudden force.

Brick flinched and yelped. Exposed and hanging down between his legs, his balls seemed to flinch too, flexing up tighter against his body. With his free hand, Mordecai thumbed them gently, playing with the loose skin. Brick gasped. When Mordecai leaned in to tongue that perennial stretch of skin, he was rewarded with a strangled cry from the other man.

Mordecai lingered there for a bit, sucking patches of skin lightly up an down Brick's sac until he was breathing heavily and shaking all over.

Then Mordecai loosed another whack across Brick's ass, criss-crossing the marks he'd made on both cheeks. For the first time, he noted the jiggle caused by the blow, a ripple through the scant meat of his tight, sculpted ass.

Mordecai studied the imprints left by the belt with curious fingers. The pink had deepened nearly to red, and the skin felt hot. At first Brick winced at his touch. Then Mordecai replaced fingers with tongue, lapping at the marks and trailing suckling kisses along the length of the welts.

“Please,” Brick rasped.

“Please, what? You want me to stop?”

“No,” Brick said hurriedly. “I can't, you know...reach myself.”

Mordecai laughed, a mean sound. “That's kind of the point.”

The source of Brick's urgency was obvious. His cock was fully erect now, as thick and turgid as Mordecai had ever seen it, the vein standing out in clear relief. Precum drooled from the tip. As appealing a sight as it was, Mordecai stubbornly refused to touch it. Let Brick squirm for awhile. Let him buck his hips futilely, frotting against empty air, as Mordecai resumed his administrations, licking and kissing, worshiping all of his own good work.

He let the belt drop to the ground, seeing as Brick wouldn't be sitting easily for a week already. But he punctuated the punishment with one last open-palmed spank, hard enough to hurt his own hand, and with a smack so loud he worried someone would come to investigate the commotion on the roof. If they didn't hear that, they couldn't miss Brick's cry.

Mordecai wished he could see Brick's face. It was impossible from where he knelt. He wondered if there were tears in Brick's eyes.

Almost apologetically, he teased the painful welts with more kisses and feather light touches, working his way inward. He hesitated.

“Brick?”

Brick's response was a strangled question mark of a sound.

“When was the last time you showered?”

“Today. At Zed's.”

“What? When did you have time to shower?”

“When I used his bathroom.”

“Geez, I thought you were in there for a long time. I just thought you were taking a shit.”

“I did that, too. But then I took a shower.”

“That's insane. Did you even ask Zed?”

“I asked to use his bathroom. I didn't say what part of it I was gonna use.”

Mordecai snorted. “Fair enough. Listen, though. If you're lying to me, I'm gonna-”

“What're you gonna do? Whoop my ass?” Brick laughed.

Mordecai sat back a bit, so Brick could no longer feel warm breath tickling his skin. “Nah. I'll just walk away.”

“Don't,” Brick said. The desperation in his voice made Mordecai's cock throb eagerly.

Mordecai let him sweat it for another moment before he leaned back in. Now he continued the trail he'd been following across the slopes of Brick's ass, down into the valley between cheeks. He lapped tentatively at the flexing ring of muscle.

It seemed Brick was true to his word, though, and had (absurdly) used Zed's shower just a few hours ago. The skin smelled and tasted as clean as the rest of him, if a little salty from the regular sheen of sweat that was inevitable on a desert planet. Mordecai went to work plying slick muscle with his tongue.

It wasn't long before Brick turned into a sloppy mess, openly moaning and squirming so much that Mordecai had to grab his hips to keep him still.

He licked down to Brick's balls again, cupping and kissing them for awhile before making his way back upward. He probed his tongue deeper into Brick's pucker, liking the way muscle flexed and throbbed against his lips, and especially liking the noises Brick was starting to make; a low, pleading sort of sound. Despite the man's obvious desperation, Mordecai avoided touching his cock. He hadn't earned it yet.

He reached down to his own crotch, though, rubbing himself through his jeans. With deft fingers, both hands on his belt buckle and face still slick with spit and pressed between welt-striped buttcheeks, he unfastened his belt and then his jeans and pushed down his boxers. His cock sprang free. A little smaller, but just as painfully hard as Brick's.

Just a few firm strokes left him light-headed, so he stopped. He wasn't finished with Brick yet.

Mordecai finished the rimjob with a soft bite to one of Brick's buttcheeks. The nip against the already sore flesh made Brick gasp, and Mordecai kissed it better just after. Then he spit in his hand and gave his own cock another full pump through his fist.

“What you doing back there?” Brick asked.

“None of your business.”

“Uh. I kinda think it is my business, though.”

Mordecai's thumb pressed into the cleft of Brick's ass was answer enough. Brick's breath hitched as Mordecai's slick digit pushed inside. Thumb was soon replaced by his index and middle fingers, stretching and twisting and thrusting in and out, for a long minute until Brick's rigid, uncomfortable body relaxed, and he started to squirm with eagerness again.

Cock in hand, its head lined up and pressed against Brick's entrance, Mordecai paused.

“Do you want it?”

“Yeah.”

“Then ask. Beg for it.”

“I don't beg.” Brick mumbled.

“Okay. It doesn't matter to me,” Mordecai said with a shrug, as if his body wasn't screaming for this just as much.

“Please.”

“That's it? Not even a cherry on top?”

“Pretty please?”

“Try again.”

Brick tried to push back against Mordecai, impaling the head of his cock just a little, but Mordecai pulled away further than Brick could reach with his arms still trapped.

“Goddamnit, Mordy,” Brick practically sobbed. “Fuck me, okay? I need you to fuck me.”

“Was that so hard?” Mordecai teased, and slid inside in one fluid motion.

Brick grunted in reply, arched and pulled halfway out, and slammed back against Mordecai's lap, impaling himself to the hilt. Mordecai grabbed Brick's hips again to still him. He wasn't allowed to set the pace. That was Mordecai's right.

The pace he chose was languorous. He slid his cock all the way out before pressing in again with aching slowness. It was hard to keep it up. Brick's insides felt so good around his cock, hot and flexing. Mordecai's body urged him to let go and rut with animistic abandon, arrhythmic, sloppy, and deeply satisfying. He shook with the strain of holding back.

But Brick's heavy breathing punctuated by moans was worth the effort. “Faster, please,” he gasped.

Mordecai picked up the pace, just a little. His fingers traced the patterns across Brick's ass, admiring the welts he'd created with a satisfied, slitted gaze. Curiously, he pressed his thumbs down harder against the red marks, and Brick yelped at the sting.

Playing with the sensitive skin, kneading and squeezing occasionally, light headed in a haze of pleasure, Mordecai lost some of the concentrated rhythm and started to pump more wildly. It was enough to turn Brick into a quivering mess again, begging and half sobbing. He was barely coherent, but sometimes Mordecai could pick out a few words from his whimpering.

_Faster...oh, God, please...ah...Mordy-!_

Just as Mordecai felt impending orgasm swelling in his belly, the hot muscle around his cock flexed hard, nearly pushing him out. Mordecai thrust back in more firmly as Brick clenched around him.

Brick tensed, went perfectly still, and loosed a long, shuddery moan.

“Did you just...? You slut!” Mordecai grinned. “I didn't even touch you.”

He was dangerously close himself. Even as he teased, he humped with unrestrained abandon and finished in a few more thrusts. He could hear Brick's pained sounds even over the white-out sensation of his own orgasm as his nails bit into the red, painful belt marks.

Mordecai pulled out with a wince. There was nothing to wipe his cock with up here, so he just stuffed it unceremoniously back into his boxers and re-buttoned his pants. It would definitely leak and make a wet spot, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

“A little help?” Brick asked.

Cum was quickly drying in globs on his dick and belly, a string drooling down into the crotch of his sagged pants. And he was still stuck.

“I should leave you up here,” Mordecai mused. “We're in town, so the skags wouldn't get you. And then I could use you like this whenever I want.”

“You wouldn't.”

Mordecai laughed. “This time, you're right. Three and Two-Thirds Truxicans wouldn't be the same without you falling asleep halfway through it. Let me help you out of there.”

It took a bit of doing, especially now that it was dark. The inside of the air conditioner unit was inky black, so it was impossible to see the knots Brick and contorted his big dumb arms into. Mordecai thought he might actually have to take the unit apart to get him out. But finally some mechanism yielded under his probing, prying fingers, and when Brick tried to sit up, his arms slipped free at last.

His skin had been stained dark to the biceps with grease. He showed his black palms to Mordecai with a sheepish grin.

“Oops.”

“And you just showered, too,” Mordecai sighed.

“Eh. I'll just do it again tomorrow. Zed wont mind. If I get cleaned up, you gonna gimme this same treatment again?”

“This was supposed to be a punishment for being an idiot today.”

“Ha!” Brick buckled his belt and straightened out his sleeveless shirt, ruining everything with grease stains. “If that's a punishment, then I'll have to try and piss you off more often.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story. By which I mean, I've been playing BL1 with my husband and I keep getting stuck places as Brick, and then poor Mordecai has to help get me unstuck and/or wait for me to get out. All the spanking and sex is creative licence. :) Also I should mention that spanking is an unfamiliar kink to me, so I hope I did an ok job, haha


End file.
